Love that I need
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Tú y yo permaneciendo al lado del corazón, tú y yo sintiendo el del otro, aún si no existen palabras, si tenemos nuestras diferentes personalidades, tan solo dame el amor que necesito.


DGM no me pertenece.

**Love that I need**

Era uno de esos días en los que quería estar solo sin que absolutamente nadie lo molestara. Se alejó lo suficiente para que nadie pudiera encontrarlo. Llegó a un pequeño bosque, lleno de frondosos árboles y flores por doquier esparciendo sus dulces aromas y adornando la vista con sus múltiples colores. Así podría tener un poco de paz para poder pensar tranquilamente.

Se sentó junto a un árbol, recostándose en el tronco y abrazando sus rodillas. No se percató en qué momento apareció, simplemente cuando alzó la vista la encontró sentada junto a él.

—¿Road?

—Hola Allen.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

—Yo puedo encontrarte donde sea.

—Pareces una acosadora—acusó intentando ocultar una pequeña sonrisa que se dibujaba en su rostro.

—¡Oye!

—No lo niegues, sabes que es verdad.

—Por lo menos no acoso a nadie más que a ti.

—Pero sigues siendo una acosadora a final de cuentas.

Road puso un puchero indignada y Allen sonrió ampliamente, pero dicha sonrisa solo duró unos segundos y desapareció. Suspiró.

—¿Por qué estás aquí tan solo?

—Eso era lo que quería precisamente, estar solo.

—Entonces, creo que te estoy estorbando.

Allen negó con la cabeza.

—No lo haces.

—¿Puedo quedarme? Prometo estar callada.

Esta vez Allen asintió.

Ninguno de los dos supo si pasaron una hora, dos o tal vez tres. Simplemente estuvieron ahí sentados uno al lado de otro. Sin proponérselo, las lágrimas de Allen comenzaron a caer. Al principio fue lentamente, pero después no pudo parar. Road por supuesto se dio cuenta.

—¿Por qué lloras Allen?

—Es todo tan irónico, mi vida es tan irónica. No sé que es lo que debo de hacer ahora.

La chica lo obligó a abrazarla y puso el cuello de Allen sobre su hombro.

—Allen, pronto encontrarás el camino adecuado. Tranquilo, puedes llorar todo lo que quieras.

Allen se sentía demasiado vulnerable, por lo que no le importó que fuera precisamente aquella Noah quien le ofrecía consuelo, así que le tomó la palabra y lloró hasta que no pudo más.

Cuando logró dejar de llorar, suspiró derrotado.

—¿Mejor?

—Sí, mejor.

Road hizo que cambiara de posición para limpiar los restos de lágrimas de su rostro.

—¿Desde cuándo puedes tranquilizarme de esta manera? —preguntó Allen.

—Es mi encanto—le dijo juguetonamente.

Él sonrió. Le gustaba ese carácter tan irónico pero protector que tenía. Road no era una chica débil. Era una chica fuerte que lograba hacer algo bueno por él.

—Debes tener hambre—comenzó ella a decir—iré por…

—No, no te vayas—interrumpió Allen—quédate conmigo un rato más.

Ella no le contestó y simplemente se quedó sentada junto a él.

—Road, ¿puedo acercarme un poco más? —fue lo que le preguntó un rato después.

Una nueva sonrisa fue la que dio respuesta y Allen lo comprendió.

Allen se acercó a ella lo suficiente para que sus brazos rozaran. Road se movió un poco más y se acurrucó junto a él. Allen solo la observaba.

—Es raro que quieras mi presencia, Allen.

—Lo que pasa es que me siento en paz a tu lado.

—¿Qué? ¿Acaso te gusto? —dijo en tono de broma, pero no deseando que sea así.

El chico no le respondió, así que, frunciendo el ceño, Road se acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Allen no lo evitó.

La chica continuó sentándose sobre sus piernas y volviéndolo a besar. Esta vez Allen correspondió.

—Es la primera vez que correspondes a mis besos.

—Me gustan tus besos—confesó avergonzado.

—¿Solo mis besos te gustan?

Él sonrió.

—No, no solo tus besos.

Allen la tomó de la cintura, para acercarla más y besarla mejor.

—¿Puedes permanecer a mi lado? —susurró contra sus labios.

—No tienes porqué pedírmelo, lo haría de todas maneras. Así te ayudaré a encontrar tu camino y a que no vuelvas a querer sentirte solo.

—Eres tan diferente a las demás personas que conozco, Road.

—Por eso te gusto, ¿no?

Allen rio.

—Gracias por brindarme tu compañía.

—Te daré todo Allen, pero especialmente el amor que necesitas.


End file.
